Crônicas de Amor e Confusão VII: Super Man
by Dama 9
Summary: Dionísio esta de volta e com ele, mais algumas pessoas interessadas em fazer parte das crônicas. Preparemse para conhecer a nova fase da Toca do Baco e junto com elas, romances dos quais, vocês nunca imaginaram junto.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, porém a Toca do Baco é uma criação única e exclusiva minha para essa saga e série de crônicas, criadas voltadas para ela.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!**

**

* * *

**

A porta abriu-se num rompante, enquanto uma jovem de longos cabelos negros e orbes verdes entrou. Parecia um pouco impaciente. Não, estava muito impaciente.

-**DIONÍSIO**; ela chamou, notando que o restaurante, o bar e a pista de dança estavam vazios, provavelmente devido ao fato de ainda ser cedo e não estar completamente aberto.

Atrás de um balcão um baixinho saiu correndo até o terraço. A jovem ouviu apenas a escada em espiral tremer.

-Uhn, então está se escondendo ai; Ariadne murmurou, com um meio sorriso.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Chefe; o sátiro chamou, subindo as escadas, aos tropeços.

Em uma das extremidades do terraço, o jovem de cabelos vermelhos, estava encostado no alpendre, com uma taça de vinho nas mãos, com olhar perdido.

-O que é? –Dionísio perguntou, sem dar muita atenção ao desespero do baixinho.

-Ela voltou, Sr; o sátiro falou, apontando sugestivamente para a entrada do terraço.

-Quem voltou? –a divindade perguntou, voltando-se para ele.

-Eu querido; Ariadne falou, com um largo sorriso.

Dionísio engoliu em seco, não a sentira se aproximar. Como era possível? –ele se perguntou, surpreso.

-Parece surpreso querido; a jovem falou, intimamente divertindo-se com o espanto dele.

-Pensei que estivesse no Egito, Dinamarca, sei lá, qualquer lugar longe daqui; ele falou, gesticulando nervosamente.

-Não ficou feliz em me ver? –Ariadne perguntou, fazendo beicinho.

-Claro que fiquei; ele respondeu abrandando o olhar, enquanto aproximava-se e a envolvia em um abraço caloroso. –Apenas fiquei surpreso, você não me avisou que vinha; o Deus do Vinho completou, afagando-lhe as melenas.

-Queria fazer uma surpresa; ela respondeu, erguendo a cabeça com um largo sorriso.

-Pode ter certeza, você me surpreendeu; ele falou, tocando-lhe a face ternamente. –Senti sua falta;

-E eu a sua; a jovem falou, ao sentir os lábios da divindade sobre os seus, de maneira suave e carinhosa, apenas matando a saudade que os envolvia desde que ela partira. –Mas fiquei sabendo que você andou se ocupando enquanto estive fora; ela começou, ao separarem-se.

-Bem, estive envolvido com alguns projetos e...; Ele começou.

-Eu sei, as Crônicas de Amor e Confusão; Ariadne o cortou. –A Jéssy me contou que você também andou se estranhando com Apolo, Dionísio; ela o repreendeu, puxando-o pela orelha. Como uma mãe repreendeu o filho, por alguma arte mal sucedida.

**-AI. AI. AI;** ele gemeu de dor, tentando soltar-se.

-Eu já não disse que não queria brigas entre vocês dois. Essa mania que vocês tem de ficar competindo um com o outro. Não sei como Dafne também agüenta o Apolo. Vê se pode, oh irmãos complicados, viu; ela bufou, soltando-o e se afastando.

-Hei! Não foi eu quem começou com isso; Dionísio se defendeu, seguindo-a para dentro da Toca.

-Puff; ela resmungou, não lhe dando ouvidos.

-Sr. Sra. Logo vamos abrir; o baixinho falou, aproximando-se com cautela.

-Ariadne; Dionísio falou, tentando alcançá-la, já que ela já tomava o rumo da saída, quando a porta abriu-se.

Os dois pararam, quando a jovem de cabelos ruivos encaracolados entrou, carregando uma discreta pasta preta na mão.

-Ahn! Pelo visto cheguei em má hora; a autora falou, notando o pequeno clima tenso entre o casal.

-Imagina, Jéssy; Ariadne falou com um largo sorriso. –Eu e o Dio só estávamos resolvendo algumas coisinhas; ela completou com um largo sorriso, completamente diferente de como estava antes.

Aproximou-se de Dionísio lascando-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha da divindade, que ficou tão ou mais vermelho que seus cabelos.

–Eu ia começar a falar para ele o que havíamos resolvido antes de vir para cá; ela falou.

-Resolvido? Do que estão falando? –ele perguntou, olhando de uma para outra, sem saber porque as duas tinham um largo sorriso nos lábios, como se à volta de Ariadne não fosse a única surpresa do dia.

-Ahn, benzinho, eu também vou contar a próxima crônica; Ariadne adiantou-se.

-Jéssy; ele falou, voltando-se para a autora, como se pedisse que ela dissesse que aquilo era um engano.

-...; Ela apenas assentiu. –Bem, resolvi voltar com o projeto e encerrá-lo em dez. Como outras fics andaram surgindo e seriam longas de mais para crônicas, o projeto ficou parado, mas agora, andei revendo algumas coisas e bem... A Toca do Baco volta a ativa; a autora falou.

-...; Dionísio piscou duas vezes, tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem. **Primeiro**, Ariadne de volta. **Segundo**, as crônicas estão de volta, o que mais faltava acontecer? –ele se perguntou.

**-AI. AI. AI;** eles ouviram alguém gemer de dor, enquanto a porta da Toca abria-se num rompante.

-Quem manda ser teimoso; uma jovem de cabelos amendoados entrou, puxando Apolo pela orelha, que embora ele tentasse se soltar, a jovem parecia bem mais forte do que ele.

-Hei; ele reclamou.

Jéssy, Dionísio e Ariadne observavam a cena, curiosos. Pelo visto as surpresas ainda não haviam acabado.

-É melhor que se entendam de uma vez, ou você vai dormir no sofá; Dafne ameaçou, com um olhar entrecortado para Apolo.

-Mulheres; ele resmungou, arrumando a gola da camisa, quando ela lhe soltou.

-Creio que você esta em desvantagem aqui, irmãozinho; Dionísio falou, com um largo sorriso. Vendo que as três garotas não pareciam nada contentes com o comentário.

-Eu... Bem... Eu; ele começou, engolindo em seco. –Puff, porque tem de ser tão difícil; Apolo murmurou, aproximando-se do irmão.

-O q-...; Dionísio indagou, quando Ariadne o empurrou. Voltou-se para Apolo e o mesmo encolhia-se diante do olhar de sua ninfa. –Se é assim, então ta; ele deu de ombros.

-Isso mesmo; Dafne falou com um largo sorriso. –É tão bonitinho ver dois irmãos dando-se tão bem assim, abraçadinhos; ela completou, vendo-os trocarem um rápido abraço fraterno e afastarem-se, literalmente torcendo o nariz.

-Que isso não seja idéia sua; Dionísio falou, com os dentes serrados, forçando um sorriso.

-Digo o mesmo irmãozinho; Apolo rebateu, na mesma situação. Enquanto bagunçava os cabelos do irmão, numa leve brincadeira.

-Bem, agora que vocês já se entenderam, vamos arrumar as coisas e começar logo, daqui a pouco a Toca vai estar cheia; Ariadne falou.

-Mas...; Os irmãos começaram, mas engoliram em seco, diante do olhar das três.

-Comecem a trabalhar... Agora; Dafne falou cortante, vendo os dois praticamente saírem correndo, para supervisionar o estoque da adega e as condições do restaurante.

-Homens; as três falaram, balançando a cabeça com ar entediado.

-Bom meninas, vamos trabalhar; Jéssy falou, caminhando até uma mesa no bar e espalhando o conteúdo da pasta.

-Uhn! Quem é esse? –Dafne perguntou interessada, vendo a foto de um jovem de cabelos loiros, quase castanho claro e orbes verdes, com uma faixa vermelha na testa, impedindo a franja arrepiada de cair sobre os olhos.

-É o tema da crônica de hoje; Ariadne respondeu. –E não olha muito, Athena vai ficar brava; ela completou com um sorriso sugestivo.

-Ahn? Espera, ele me é familiar; a ninfa dos loureiros comentou. –Não é aquele cavaleiro q-...;

-...; As duas a cortaram, apenas assentindo.

-Uhn, muito bom gosto, diga-se de passagem; ela completou, com um sorriso maroto. –Sabe, acho que vou passar uma temporada no santuário esse ano;

-**HEI**, eu ouvi isso. Que historia é essa de, muito bom gosto e santuário? -Apolo reclamou, saindo da adega, com algumas garrafas de vinho da mão. Estancou, diante do olhar da jovem, sorrindo nervoso. –Ahn, não esta mais aqui quem falou; ele completou, saindo rapidamente para o restaurante.

-Mas me contem mais sobre ele; Dafne pediu.

-Bem, ele era o mais fiel e que morreria de olhos fechados por **ela; **Jéssy comentou.

-Foi até o fim lutando por seus princípios, sem hesitar ou temer o que viria depois; Ariadne falou, vendo Dafne puxar um banco para sentar-se e ouvir melhor. –Morreu como traidor, mas nos corações daqueles que ficaram e realmente o conheciam, ele tornou-se um herói.

-O mais fiel, o mais forte e o mais sábio... Assim o consideravam, embora ainda fosse jovem quando as coisas aconteceram, mas no fim, ele é tão mortal e frágil, quanto qualquer um de nós; a autora falou.

-Bem, vamos começar. Sejam bem-vindos a Toca do Baco; Ariadne falou, recendo o primeiro grupo de pessoas que entravam no local. –Abram sua mente, deixem que esse mundo ilimitado de contos e palavras revelem-lhes segredos dos quais o tempo esconde e nós também; ela completou com um sorriso.

-Seguindo a direita você terá o restaurante com um modesto dec, voltado para as montanhas, à esquerda, o bar e a pista de dança. Mas permitam-me indicar-lhes um local mais apropriado para esta noite; Dionísio falou, parando ao lado de Ariadne. –Sigam reto, subam a escada em espiral e vão para o terraço. Posso lhes garantir que vão descobrir coisas incríveis por lá.

Viram o grupo de pessoas passar por eles, assentindo. Voltou-se para a jovem que lhe fitava curiosamente.

-Temos uma crônica pra contar, vamos lá; ele falou, com um doce sorriso, mantendo-a em um meio abraço, enquanto seguiam para o terraço.

**O**

**OO**

**OXO**

**OO**

**O**

**Crônicas de Amor e Confusão VII**

**Superman**

**Capitulo 1: Apenas Mortais.**

**I – Feliz Aniversario Maninho.**

Respirou fundo. Arrumando a gola da camisa preta. Ainda não sabia o porque de ter aceitado aquele convite maluco de Milo. Ah sim, claro que sabia, não podia recusar-se, afinal, era o aniversario de seu irmão e nunca deixaria essa data passar longe dele, mesmo que estivessem agora, diante do templo de Escorpião, onde isso iria acontecer; Aioros pensou, passando a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes, tentando inutilmente alinhá-los.

Colocou a mão sobre a maçaneta da porta, abriu-a com calma, ouvindo uma pequena sineta anunciar que alguém estava na porta.

Nunca vira a casa de Escorpião tão movimentada; ele pensou, vendo todos os amigos andando pela casa com copos vazios ou apenas pela metade. Realmente, a festa parecia animada.

-Aioros, meu amigo, tava demorando; o Escorpião surgiu de repente a sua frente, abraçando-o pelos ombros e puxando-o para dentro da casa. –O pessoal ainda ta chegando, mas fica a vontade, a Marin ainda foi buscar o Leo, então temos algum tempo antes da festa começar de verdade; ele completou com um largo sorriso.

-Ta certo; foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu balbuciar.

-Fiquei a vontade, a casa é sua, vou ver se esta tudo certo ali, até depois; Milo falou, despedindo-se.

Seguiu para a sala central no centro do tempo. Uma mesa fora colocada em um canto qualquer com alguns copos, bebidas e o imenso bolo, com o desenho nada discreto de um leãozinho.

Deu um meio sorriso, só queria ver a cara do irmão quando visse que a cobertura do bolo era igualzinho a fantasia que usara na ultima festa de Dionísio.

-Aioros, que bom que veio; uma voz suave falou atrás de si. Sentiu a gola da camisa apertar-se ainda mais em sua garganta.

-Uhn; ele murmurou, virando-se para a jovem que lhe chamara.

Sentiu o chão sumir de baixo de seus pés. Não, aquela não poderia ser aquela garotinha que bem... Pegou no colo a alguns anos atrás; ele pensou, intimamente recriminando-se por ter aquele tipo de pensamento, justamente agora.

O branco fora trocado pelo preto. Saori estava completamente diferente de como ele a via nos dias comuns. Vestia um longo vestido preto, com as costas nuas. Uma pequena gargantilha com algumas pedrinhas azuis no pescoço, que desciam numa corrente fina e longa até o final das costas, com um decote discreto na frente.

Os longos cabelos lilases estavam presos num coque de fios soltos. Uma tênue coloração em carmim definia-lhe os lábios e nos orbes, o verde intenso fora mais definido por uma fina linha preta.

Deixou seus olhos instintivamente correrem pela jovem quase hipnotizado, viu-a corar diante disso. Balançou a cabeça de forma imperceptível, tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

-Como vai Srta? –Aioros perguntou, com um olhar embevecido.

-Vou bem Aioros, mas já não te pedi pra me chamar só de Saori; a jovem deusa falou, numa pequena reprimenda, vendo-o sorrir sem graça.

-Velhos hábitos;

-Sei; Saori falou meio descrente. –Ahn! Sabe se Aiolia já chegou? –ela perguntou, desviando o olhar dele, como se estivesse realmente procurando pelo leonino no templo.

-Não, Milo acabou de me dizer que a Marin foi buscá-lo; Aioros respondeu.

-Uhn, certo então; ela falou sem graça, ainda mantendo uma caixa entre as mãos, provavelmente o presente de aniversário do cavaleiro; Aioros concluiu. –Bem, vou falar com Aishi, da licença; Saori falou, afastando-se rapidamente.

-...; Aioros assentiu, vendo-a se distanciar e acompanhando-a com o olhar. –"Idiota, como você pode ser tão idiota?"; ele se perguntou, caminhando até um barzinho onde Aldebaran distribuía as bebidas.

-Que cara é essa, Aioros? –o taurino perguntou, vendo-o se aproximar com um ar desanimado.

-Nada não; Aioros respondeu. –Obrigado; ele completou, aceitando um copo que o cavaleiro lhe entregara, levou-o aos lábios, tomando de uma vez um gole. –Arg, o que é isso? –Aioros perguntou, torcendo o nariz.

-Caipirinha; Aldebaran respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-O que? –Aioros perguntou surpreso, devolvendo o copo para ele, que riu da expressão do amigo.

-Dois limões cortados. Seis colheres de açúcar. Alguns cubos de gelo. Smirnoff e gelo. Mistura tudo, amassa um pouco o limão e como diz o Kamus, vualá; ele falou, erguendo o corpo.

-Arg, é um veneno, isso sim; ele insistiu.

**-AH, AH, AH**. Aioros você me diverte; Aldebaran falou rindo do amigo, que parecia passar a quilômetros de distancia de qualquer coisa que fosse mais de cinco por cento de álcool.

-Puff; o sagitariano resmungou.

-Mas me diga, esse seu mau humor recente tem motivo, ou é só o inferno astral te atacando mais cedo esse ano? –Aldebaran perguntou, sentando-se em um banco e indicando outro a ele.

-Não estou de mau humor; ele respondeu, quase fazendo bico.

Aldebaran arqueou a sobrancelha, viu-o desviar o olhar e acompanhou-o, notando que no canto mais afastado da sala, uma bela jovem de cabelos lilases conversava com Aishi e Ilyria.

-Uhnnnnnnnnnnnnn; ele murmurou com um sorriso maroto.

-O que foi? –Aioros perguntou, engolindo em seco, não gostando nada-nada daquele sorriso.

-Olha cara, sabe que sou teu amigo; o cavaleiro começou, com ar serio. –Por isso preciso te falar uma coisa séria;

-Se é o que eu já sei, não obrigado, dispenso isso; Aioros falou, fechando a cara e se levantando. Quem sabe se fosse embora e depois explicasse para o irmão, ele viesse a entender, porque fora antes dele chegar.

-Me deixe terminar; Aldebaran falou, colocando a mão sobre o ombro dele, impedindo-o de se afastar.

Aioros voltou-se para ele, já se preparando para o terço que seria rezado em cima de si, sobre seus deveres, obrigações, códigos de ética escritos há séculos atrás e todo um monte de lixo que era a única coisa que ele não desejava ouvir, para terminar de arruinar sua noite.

-Você não é um Deus cara; Aldebaran falou. –É um mortal...;

-Nossa, como você me ajudou muito com isso, sabia? -ele rebateu sarcástico, puxou o ombro, afastando-se.

-Espera, eu nã-...; Ele parou, vendo que o sagitariano não mais o ouvia. –Droga, como é teimoso; suspirou frustrado, não era isso que tinha para falar a ele, mas agora sabia que o sagitariano não iria mesmo lhe ouvir.

Aioros caminhou a passos firmes para fora do templo de Escorpião, esperava encontrar com o irmão ali fora, dar-lhe os parabéns e voltar para a casa, sua noite já rendera mais do que desejava; ele pensou, novamente levando as mãos à gola da camisa, tentando acertá-la.

Olhou para todos os lados, não havia sinal de ninguém, suspirou frustrado, caminhou até as escadarias que levavam a Libra. Sabia que Dohko estava em Rozan e de lá não pretendia sair por um bom tempo.

Ainda se perguntava como ele agüentava ficar confinando entre as montanhas daquele jeito, mas balançou a cabeça, esse era o tipo de coisa que não iria entender mesmo.

Parou observando um caminho de tochas iluminar as escadarias, como era noite, era melhor que fosse assim, não seria legal alguém escorregar nos degraus e cair; ele concluiu, com um sorriso maroto, pensando na possibilidade.

Sentiu alguém se aproximar com cautela, respirou fundo, tentando lutar contra a vontade de virar-se para trás e só constatar que era realmente ela.

-Aioros; Saori chamou hesitante, parando atrás dele.

-Deseja algo Srta? –ele perguntou polidamente, voltando-se para ela com um olhar indiferente.

Saori recuou alguns passos, surpresa com a atitude do cavaleiro, porém agora já estava ali.

-Você não me parecia bem, só vim ver se... Ahn, se você estava bem; ela falou, sentindo a face esquentar.

-Estou perfeitamente bem, Srta; Aioros respondeu, fitando-lhe os orbes com tal intensidade que a única coisa que a jovem foi capaz de ver, era um brilho frio, que nem mesmo Kamus tinha em seus olhos.

-Está certo, eu já vou então; ela falou sem graça.

-Boa noite; ele falou, dando-lhe as costas e voltando-se novamente para as escadarias de Libra.

-Boa noite; ela respondeu.

Sentiu o olhar triste da jovem sobre si, mas não podia fazer nada quanto a isso. Infelizmente desde que se tornara cavaleiro descobrira que não importa quanto o tempo passasse, ainda existiriam algumas batalhas que já começavam perdidas, pelo menos era o que pensava.

Saori afastou-se, não tentaria mais falar com ele, agora que Aioros deixara evidente que seu humor estava de mal a pior.

Passou por Aishi, Kamus e Milo que estavam na porta do templo, possivelmente esperando por Aiolia e Marin.

Entrou em Escorpião, apenas esperaria pelo aniversariante antes de ir para a casa; ela pensou, sem ouvir o chamado da jovem e seguiu para o terraço, único lugar silencioso que poderia ficar.

Fechou os olhos, sentindo uma lagrima pender deles com tanta amargura que nunca pensou sentir-se assim antes. Procurou apagá-la o mais rápido que pode, ao notar Marin e Aiolia aproximarem-se.

-Porque ele tem que fazer isso? –Kamus perguntou num sussurro para a noiva, que junto com ele e Milo presenciaram a cena.

-Ele só esta com medo; Aishi falou compreensiva.

-Como? –Milo perguntou, voltando-se para a jovem, surpreso.

-Ele tem medo; Aishi repetiu. –Medo de descobrir que não está errado, que existe uma segunda chance e que ninguém pode mudar o que ela sente;

Kamus voltou-se para a jovem, entendendo aonde ela queria chegar. Viu o sagitariano cumprimentar o irmão e a cunhada forçando um sorriso, Aiolia percebeu que havia algo errado, mas preferiu não comentar, pois ao mínimo olhar, Aioros esquivou-se.

-Isso não ta certo; Milo falou, passando os dedos nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-O melhor que fazemos é deixar que ele se encontre sozinho; Kamus falou, porém parou surpreso, ao ver o Escorpião abrir os dois primeiros botões da camisa e os da manga, dobrando-as perfeitamente até o ante-braço. –O que vai fazer?

-Apenas fazer esse idiota tomar uma atitude decente; Milo falou, estalando os dedos. Viu Aiolia e Marin tomarem a entrada dos fundos do templo.

Aishi observou-o, surpresa. Não era normal ver Milo agindo daquela forma, mas seria interessante esperar para ver; ela concluiu, colocando a mão sobre o braço de Kamus e com um olhar, impediu-o de interferir.

Balançou a cabeça com um olhar compreensivo, pedindo que ele a seguisse para dentro do templo e deixasse os dois sozinhos.

I can't stand to fly

**Eu não posso levantar para voar**

I'm not that naive

**Eu não sou tão ingênuo**

I'm just out to find

**Estou só na procura**

The better part of me

**Da melhor parte de mim**

-"Droga"; ele pensou, serrando os punhos nervosamente. Ela só estava preocupada, mas fora um idiota ao responder daquela forma, mas era preciso; ele concluiu.

-Nunca pensei que auto-piedade fosse mal do signo; alguém comentou debochado atrás de si.

-O que quer Milo? –Aioros perguntou, dando um suspiro cansado, arregalou os olhos e mal teve tempo de desviar, sendo acertado por um soco certeiro do cavaleiro no estomago.

I'm more than a bird... I'm more than a plane

**Eu sou mais que um pássaro... Sou mais que um avião**

More than some pretty face beside a train

**Mais do que alguma cara bonita ao lado do trem**

It's not easy to be me

**Não é fácil ser eu**

A respiração falhou, fazendo-o cair de joelhos no chão. Fechou os olhos, tentando manter os batimentos cardíacos estáveis e respirar com mais facilidade, porém estava difícil, Milo tinha uma ótima pontaria e sabia que o cavaleiro calculara o ponto certo para lhe atingir e impedi-lo de se levantar.

-Sabe, quando me tornei cavaleiro, só tinha uma pessoa que eu me dignava a ter como exemplo; ele começou, parando em frente ao cavaleiro. –O mais **fiel**, o mais **forte**, o mais **sábio**. O mais-mais...; Milo continuou, gesticulando com displicência.

Wish that I could cry

**Queria poder chorar**

Fall upon my knees

**Cair de joelhos**

Find a way to lie

**Encontrar uma maneira de mentir**

About a home I'll never see

**Sobre uma casa que nunca verei**

-O que quer dizer com isso? –Aioros perguntou, mantendo o braço sobre o estomago tentando aliviar a dor.

-Mas ai, eu descobri que ele era mortal, tão mortal quanto eu; o Escorpião continuou, calmamente.

It may sound absurd... but don't be naive

**Pode soar como absurdo... Mas não seja ingênuo**

Even Heroes have the right to bleed

**Até mesmo Heróis têm o direito de sangrar **

Aioros sentiu o sangue ferver-lhe nas veias. Se tinha algo que não queria, era ouvir aquilo, muito menos dele. Ignorando a dor, ergueu-se ficando frente a frente com o cavaleiro. Ergueu o punho para acerta-o, porém Milo reteu-lhe o golpe apenas com uma mão, mantendo o ar impassível.

-Não disse que isso era algo ruim; o Escorpião continuou. –Acho que isso foi um quesito a mais, para me estimular a ser tão bom quanto ele;

Aioros abrandou o olhar, fitando-o com confusão.

-Sempre pensei que não poderia hesitar, ter medo ou até mesmo pensar quando deveria agir, mas estava errado, sabe porque eu estava errado Aioros? –Milo perguntou, apertando-lhe o punho tão forte, que fê-lo cair novamente no chão, emitindo um baixo gemido de dor.

I may be disturbed... but won't you concede

**Eu posso ser perturbado... Mas você não vai admitir?**

Even Heroes have the right to dream

**Até mesmo Heróis têm o direito de sonhar**

It's not easy to be me

**Não é fácil ser eu**

-Arg, não; ele falou, sentindo a dor do estomago aliviar, porém a do punhos aumentar.

-Porque isso é impossível. Eu nunca poderia ser perfeito, da mesma forma que descobri que aquele que eu tinha como exemplo, também nunca o seria, ou melhor, a deusa que ambos protegíamos não era perfeita também. Pelo contrario; ele falou, fitando-lhe por cima.

Up, up and away... away from me

**Pra cima, pra cima e longe... Longe de mim**

–Não passava de uma menina mimada que foi obrigada a amadurecer ao ser jogada no meio de um inferno, ao descobrir-se reencarnação de alguém que lhe serviu de exemplo durante anos, mas que sabia que nunca poderia se equiparar;

-Aonde quer chegar com isso? –Aioros perguntou, respirando aliviado ao vê-lo afastar-se.

It's all right...You can all sleep sound tonight

**Tudo bem... Você pode dormir profundamente toda à noite**

I'm not crazy...or anything...

**Não sou maluco... Ou coisa parecida...**

-Que você é um idiota que sabe lutar contra titãs, menos lidar com seus próprios sentimentos sem fugir; ele completou, dando-lhe as costas, caminhando para o templo, ao mesmo tempo que tornava a baixar as mangas da camisa, ainda mantendo os botões da gola aberta.

-Milo; ele sussurrou surpreso, dificilmente via o cavaleiro agir de forma tão seria assim, muito menos lhe falar daquela forma.

I can't stand to fly

**Eu não posso levantar pra voar**

I'm not that naive

**Eu não sou tão ingênuo**

Ergueu-se do chão, batendo as mãos sobre os próprios joelhos retirando a poeira que ficara ali. Voltou-se para o templo, balançou a cabeça, cansado. Só esperava não cometer mais nenhuma besteira pelo resto da noite; ele pensou, encaminhando-se para dentro do templo novamente.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-O que aconteceu lá fora? –Kamus perguntou, ao ver Milo entrar com um ar sério.

-Nada muito serio, ele vai sobreviver; o cavaleiro respondeu com um meio sorriso.

-...; Kamus arqueou a sobrancelha, mas logo viu o sagitariano passar por eles indo até o irmão. –O que você disse a ele?

-Bem...; Milo começou, se contasse era bem capaz de estragar sua reputação, nunca fora de ser muito sério, mas ultimamente isso já estava virando rotina; ele pensou, engolindo em seco, estremecendo. Era melhor parar de pensar como Shaka. –Isadora, finalmente chegou; Milo falou, ao notar a jovem entrar no templo, com certa timidez.

-Milo. Oi; a jovem respondeu sorrindo.

-Kamus da licença; o Escorpião falou com um largo sorriso, enquanto ia até a jovem.

-Porque esta com essa cara? –Aishi perguntou, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço.

-O Milo esta diferente? –Kamus comentou.

-Quem sabe ele já tenha mudado e só agora você esta percebendo; ela comentou de forma enigmática.

-Uhn? –ele murmurou confuso.

-...; A jovem balançou a cabeça, com um meio sorriso, indicando que não falariam sobre aquilo, não agora.

**Continua...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Superman**

**Capitulo 2:**

-Aioros, pensei que fosse embora; Aiolia comentou, surpreso por ver o irmão ali.

-Ahn! Bem; ele começou, com um sorriso sem graça. –Marin, se importa de eu roubar meu irmão um pouquinho?

-De maneira alguma, vou ali falar com as meninas, até mais; a amazona falou, dando um rápido beijo no cavaleiro e se afastando.

-O que aconteceu? –Aiolia perguntou com um sorriso maroto, enquanto caminhava para a sacada do templo, seguido do irmão.

-Bem, eu tenho um amigo e ele esta com um problema; o sagitariano começou.

-Ah, o lance do amigo, sei; Aiolia murmurou, já imaginando aonde ele queria chegar. –Mas o que esse seu amigo tem?

-Bem, ele... "Que Zeus me ajude"; ele pensou suando frio. –Acho que ele se apaixonou por uma garota e bem...;

-Ela é uma deusa, acertei? –o leonino adiantou-se. Viu o irmão suspirar frustrado e abaixar a cabeça. –Isso é normal; Aiolia falou, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-Creio que você não sabe quem é o pai dela? –Aioros perguntou, com ar indignado.

-O Todo Poderoso; Aiolia rebateu com um sorriso jocoso nos lábios. –Que se formos analisar seu currículo dos últimos séculos, o Milo é inocente perto dele, mas a questão não é essa Aioros. Você esta com medo, porque não admite que a vida de cavaleiro, apenas esperar pelo Armagedon e defender a deusa que você nasceu pra proteger, não lhe satisfaz mais.

-Não é isso; ele murmurou, dando um suspiro. –Você sabe, temos regras. E ela, bem... É jovem, tem uma vida incrível pela frente, o que alguém como eu teria para oferecer?

-A pergunta não é essa Aioros; Aiolia falou paciente. –Nesse quesito não existe troca equivalente, é um jogo de risco. Você pode achar que não é correspondido, mas pode estar enganado, mas se não arriscar nunca vai saber. Esse é o desafio de viver como uma pessoa normal, ariscar num passo incerto e ganhar equilíbrio conforme você persistir com o seu caminho;

Fitou o irmão com visível surpresa, será mesmo que deveria arriscar-se assim? –ele se perguntou.

-Saori foi pro terraço, é melhor falar com ela. E por falar nisso, quem deu a idéia daquele leão em cima do bolo? –ele perguntou, sentindo uma veinha saltar na testa.

-Obrigado; Aioros agradeceu o irmão, com um abraço. –A propósito, a idéia foi do Saga; ele completou, com um sorriso maroto, saindo da sacada.

-O que? –ele perguntou, porém ele já havia sumido. –O Saga me paga; Aiolia resmungou.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Deixou os olhos correrem pelo céu, suspirou cansada, sentiu os orbes marejarem. Não queria pensar, ou melhor, não queria pensar em como as coisas nunca mudariam. Sempre seria tratada como alguém em cima de um pedestal de vidro.

Era por coisas assim que muitas vezes desejava dormir e não mais acordar, ou acordar sendo apenas uma pessoa normal. Que pudesse errar, chorar e sangrar. Não alguém intocável, tratada por todos como a pequena princesa em um pedestal de vidro que ninguém poderia se aproximar;

As lagrimas caiam livremente por sua face, enquanto caminhava até a outra extremidade do terraço. Queria obliterar de sua mente qualquer pensamento que a deprimisse, mas o que acontecera mais cedo só viera pra reafirmar que não importa o que fosse todos sempre lhe tratariam assim. Ele lhe trataria assim... Sempre.

Um arrepio de frio cruzou-lhe as costas, a temperatura estava caindo, era melhor voltar pra dentro. Virou-se para sair do terraço, mas estancou surpresa ao ver quem subia as escadas.

Men weren't meant to ride

**Os homens não foram feitos para andar**

With clouds between their knees

**Com nuvens entre seus joelhos**

Aproximou-se com cautela, vendo a tênue luz da luz iluminar o rastro úmido sobre a faze da jovem. Fazendo-o praguejar intimamente por ter sido tão estúpido.

I'm only a man in a silly red sheet

**Sou apenas um homem em uma tola armadura vermelha**

Digging for kryptonite on this one way street

**Cavando criptonita nessa rua de mão única**

-Saori; ele falou, aproximando-se.

Only a man in a funny red sheet

**Apenas um homem nessa engraçada armadura vermelha**

Looking for special things inside of me

**Procurando por coisas especiais dentro de mim**

Inside of me

**Dentro de mim**

-Precisa de alguma coisa, Aioros? –ela perguntou quase num sussurro, tentando não deixar os orbes marejarem novamente.

-Queria me desculpar; ele falou, caminhando até ela, mas viu-a recuar alguns passos.

-Pelo que? –a jovem perguntou, desviando o olhar, debruçando-se sobre o alpendre do terraço, mantendo-se de costas para ele.

-Eu, bem...; Aioros começou, porém parou, ao notar que ela pretendia se afastar, quando ele se aproximara. –Saori, espera; ele pediu.

-Você não me deve desculpa alguma Aioros, agora me da licença que tenho que de ir; ela falou, sem encará-lo. Não queria ouvir um **'Sinto muito Athena'**, ou **'Athena não era essa a minha intenção',** a única coisa que queria era ser apenas Saori, mas sabia que isso não seria possível e pedir a ele que deixasse de lado tudo que aprendera a acreditar desde que nascera, seria um milagre que nem mesmo deuses concedem.

-Não queria ter agido daquela forma, eu...; Aioros começou, porém ela o interrompeu, antes mesmo de ele poder completar o que pretendia dizer.

-Prefiro que pare agora; Saori falou pausadamente, fechando os olhos por um momento, tentando não pensar. –Você tem os seus motivos para agir da forma que agiu e não me diz respeito contestá-los. Boa noite; a jovem falou, fitando-lhe seriamente.

O cavaleiro viu-a se afastar em direção as escadas com passos rápidos, recriminando-se mentalmente por ter começado a falar de forma errada. Fugira a noite toda daquele tipo de conversa e começava agora uma da pior forma, mas não poderia deixar que as coisas ficassem assim, não se perdoaria por isso.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-O que vai fazer Milo? –Isadora perguntou, ao ver que o cavaleiro afastou-se dos demais com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, ao encaminhar-se para a porta do terraço.

-Você já vai ver; ele completou, com um ar infantil, de criança arteira.

Ouviu a voz de Saori exaltar-se, provavelmente Airoso metera os pés pelas mãos, isso não era bom; ele pensou, balançando a cabeça, inconformado.

Precisava dar algumas aulas ao amigo sobre coisas que eram terminantemente proibidas de falar para uma garota se não quisesse ser mandando para o reino de Hades, com todos os motivos do mundo.

Isadora observou por cima do ombro do cavaleiro a sombra de Saori projetar-se próximo a escada que ligava o terraço ao templo, viu Milo fechar a porta antes mesmo que a jovem surgisse.

-"O que ele pretende?"; ela pensou, vendo Milo trancar a porta.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Aproximou-se da escada, vendo a porta fechar-se rapidamente. Desceu-as correndo tentando impedi-la de se fechar, mas já era tarde.

-Cuzo; Saori vociferou, instintivamente dando um soco na porta. –Droga; a jovem emitiu um baixo gemido de dor, enquanto massageava o punho.

-Saori; Aioros murmurou surpreso, diante da reação da jovem, porém balançou a cabeça com um leve sorriso.

-É melhor que se acertem logo, se não, vão passar a noite toda trancados ai; eles ouviram Milo gritar do outro lado da porta.

-É, pelo visto vamos ficar aqui um bom tempo; Aioros falou, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios, aproximando-se da jovem. Viu-a recuar alguns passos encontrando a porta fechada como bloqueio.

Saori desviou o olhar, procurando uma forma de sair dali, porém vendo que isso era completamente impossível sem que Milo abrisse a porta ou que Aioros a colocasse a baixo, mas ambas as opções pareciam inviáveis no momento.

Ergueu-lhe delicadamente a face, com a ponta dos dedos em se queixo, impedindo-a de recuar o olhar. Viu nos orbes verdes um brilho que se mesclava entre magoa e incerteza. Sabia perfeitamente que era o causador disso, o que o fazia odiar-se ainda mais.

It's not easy to be me.

**Não é fácil ser eu.**

Viu-a entreabrir os lábios, como se fosse questioná-lo ou mandá-lo se afastar. Mas aquele era um convite tentador de mais para ser ignorado; ele pensou, com um sorriso quase imperceptível formando-se em seus lábios.

Aproximou-se devagar, sentindo a respiração descompassada dela chocar-se contra sua face, mas não a viu recuar. Talvez estivesse surpresa de mais, ou também desejasse isso tanto quanto ele; intimamente desejava que fosse a segunda opção, ele pensou.

Tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo sôfrego e intenso. Enlaçou-a pela cintura por um dos braços, enquanto o outro, correu pelas costas esguias, sentindo-a estremecer sob seu toque. Delicadamente puxou os dois hachis dos cabelos da jovem, que mantinham-nos presos no coque, fazendo a cascata de fios lilases caírem sobre os ombros e costas.

Deixou os dedos prenderem-se de forma possessiva entre os fios, aprofundando o beijo, sentindo-a enlaçá-lo pelo pescoço, aumentando ainda mais o contato entre ambos os corpos.

Era uma caricia quente e envolvente, que apenas fazia com que se esquecerem do tempo em que viviam, obliterando de suas mentes todas as duvidas e pensamentos ruins.

Afastaram-se parcialmente, a respiração descompassada chocava-se contra ambas as faces. Abriu os olhos, encarando-a com um olhar calmo, tocou-lhe a face com a ponta dos dedos, vendo-a enrubescer ao seu toque.

-Me desculpe por ter sido um idiota; ele falou num sussurro, mantendo-a junto a si, em um abraço apertado, apoiando o queixo na curva de seu pescoço sentindo a doce essência de flores de cerejeira emanarem das madeixas. –Não queria ter agido daquela forma com você;

-...; Saori piscou confusa, ainda tentando ordenar os pensamentos para o que estava acontecendo, ou melhor, o que acabara de acontecer.

-Me desculpe Srta se foi atrevimento de mais da minha parte, mas não poderia viver com a duvida de nunca ter tentado; Aioros falou, afastando-se a ponto de deixá-la livre para ir, sabia que a porta já estava aberta, pelo clique que ouvira da fechadura a poucos segundos atrás.

-Aioros, eu...; Ela começou com a voz tremula, respirou fundo, antes de continuar. –Já não lhe pedi pra me chamar só de Saori; a jovem falou, vendo-o voltar-se para ela com um olhar confuso.

-Como? –ele perguntou, surpreso.

Viu-a aproximar-se calmamente e porque não dizer de maneira hesitante.

-Antes tentar e fracassar, do que nunca ter tentado e passar a vida toda com a duvida de que poderia ou não ser diferente; Saori falou de forma enigmática, tocando-lhe a face carinhosamente.

-Saori; ele sussurrou, em meio a um suspirou. Voltou-se para ela, notando que ela pretendia afastar-se.

Abraçou-a inesperadamente, sentindo-a aconchegar-se entre seus braços, como se a muito esperasse por isso, tanto quanto ele. Sempre existiriam duvidas ou coisas das quais colassem a prova todas as regras e princípios que foram obrigados durante toda a vida a aceitar, mas somente arriscando poderiam saber o que poderia ser mudado ou apenas, deveria acontecer.

Respirou fundo, sentindo novamente o cheio embriagante de cerejeira invadir-lhe as narinas, deixando uma das mãos correrem suavemente entre os fios lilases, ouvindo-a suspirar. Afastou-se parcialmente fitando-lhe os orbes.

-Apenas não pense; ele sussurrou entre seus lábios, antes de tomá-los com os seus num beijo intenso, deixando-a lânguida entre seus braços, fazendo-o enlaçá-la pela cintura.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-É, parece que deu certo; Isadora comentou, afastando-se da porta do terraço, praticamente arrastando um Milo curioso consigo.

-Eu sei, sou um gênio; ele falou, com ar convencido.

-Então nos diga gênio, o que andou aprontando? –Saga perguntou, aproximando-se com Shura.

-Bem...; Ele começou, porém Isadora foi mais rápida.

-Ele trancou a Saori e o Aioros no terraço; Isadora respondeu inocentemente.

-Você fez o que? –Shura perguntou incrédulo.

-Ah fala sério, vai dizer que vocês também não estavam cansados daquele chove não molha desses dois; o Escorpião falou enfezado.

-Bem...; Os dois começaram com um sorriso sem graça. A verdade é que praticamente todo o santuário já percebera que tinha alguma coisa entre aqueles dois, mas simplesmente preferiu não comentar, para não colocá-los em alguma situação constrangedora e difícil de ser explicada.

-Vocês já sabiam? –Isadora perguntou, surpresa.

-Bem, não é que nós já sabíamos, digamos que foi mais por dedução; Saga respondeu, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-Mas quando você vai abrir a porta? –Shura perguntou, curioso.

-Já esta aberta; Milo respondeu, dando de ombros.

-...; Os dois pararam, voltando-se para a porta do terraço que não parecia dar sinais de que se abriria tão cedo, balançaram a cabeça freneticamente, como se para espantar os pensamentos.

-É melhor a gente ir fazer o Leo cortar logo aquele bolo; Saga falou, voltando para o salão, seguido por Shura.

-O que deu neles? –Isadora perguntou, confusa.

-Eu sei lá, nem Freud explica o que se passa na cabeça desses dois, mas vamos logo, se bem me lembro quem fez o bolo foi o Afrodite e ele cozinha muito bem; Milo falou com um largo sorriso, igual ao de uma criança na frente da loja de doces.

-Afrodite? –ela perguntou, com um olhar confuso.

-O pai da Aaliah; Milo respondeu.

-Ah sim; ela balbuciou, sentindo a face aquecer-se levemente. –Mas vamos logo então; ela completou, puxando-o de volta para a sala do templo.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Uhn! Acho que já vão cortar o bolo; Saori falou, encostando a cabeça sobre o peito do cavaleiro, sentindo-o afagar-lhe as melenas suavemente.

Estavam de volta ao terraço, sentados em um banco de mármore existente ali. O cavaleiro mantinha-na enlaçada pela cintura, impedindo-a de afastar-se pelo que quer que fosse. Ouviu um suspiro relaxado dela.

-Temos mesmo que ir? –Aioros perguntou, com ar manhoso.

Ouviu o riso cristalino da jovem, era tão bom tê-la perto de si, que não queria pensar em mais nada, enquanto estivesse ali. Mas e depois? –deixou a mão parada no ar, ao deparar-se com esse pensamento.

-Algum problema? –Saori respondeu, erguendo a cabeça para fitar-lhe diretamente.

-...; Aioros negou com um aceno, dando um sorriso tranqüilizador. –Problema algum; ele completou, tomando-lhe os lábios num beijo sôfrego.

Ainda existiam duvidas, mas deixaria para pensar nisso em outro momento. Não agora. Muito menos nessa noite...; Ele pensou.

**#Fim#**

Três garrafas de vinho jaziam vazias em cima da mesa, a noite caia e todos aqueles que estavam no terraço aos poucos começavam a tomar o caminho da saída, apenas cinco pessoas permaneceram lá após o termino da crônica.

-E depois dizem que os nativos de Escorpião é que são ousados; Dafne falou, descansando a cabeça despreocupadamente sobre o ombro de Apolo.

-...; Apolo estreitou os orbes de forma perigosa, não gostando nem um pouco do comentário, mas deixaria pra resolver isso outra hora; ele pensou.

-Que pena que acabou; Ariadne falou, fazendo beicinho. Enquanto mantinha-se sentada ao lado de Dionísio.

-Eu não diria isso; a autora manifestou-se.

-O que quer dizer com isso, Jéssy? –Dionísio perguntou, curioso.

-Bem, podem ter certeza, que a historia desses dois esta apenas começando;

-Então vai ter mais crônicas? –Dafne perguntou, animada, ignorando Apolo que suspirou cansado, lembrando-se de que tivera que arrumar praticamente a Toca toda para aquela reunião.

-Crônicas creio que não, mas possivelmente eles vão ter uma fic solo; a autora respondeu.

-Interessante; as duas garotas murmuraram.

-Bom pessoal, à noite ta acabando, pelo menos pra mim; Jessy falou, levantando-se. –E alem do mais, tem mais uma crônica para trabalhar;

-Quem vai ser o próximo? –Dafne perguntou interessada.

-Surpresa; a garota respondeu com um largo sorriso. –Até mais pessoal;

-Até; eles responderam, vendo-a descer as escadas para dentro da Toca do Baco.

-Quem será o próximo? –Ariadne comentou.

-Uhn! Eu tenho um palpite; Dionísio murmurou.

-Amor, conta pra gente quem é? –Ariadne insistiu, com os olhinhos brilhando.

-...; Ele negou com um aceno, vendo a expressão decepcionada dela. –Como a Jéssy mesma disse, é surpresa, mas vai ser bastante interessante a próxima, se for o que estou pensando.

-Já que não tem outro jeito, tem de esperar mesmo; Dafne falou dando de ombros.

-Bom, está na hora de irmos; Apolo falou se levantando, notando uma troca sutil de olhas entre o casal a frente.

-Mas...;

-Boa noite pra vocês; ele falou, puxando Dafne consigo, antes que ela pudesse contrariá-lo.

-Bem, agora que mais uma crônica chegou ao fim, acho que vou fazer uma visita ao santuário, pelo menos até que a outra comece; Ariadne comentou, levantando-se.

-De maneira alguma; Dionísio adiantou-se. Enlaçando-a pela cintura, fazendo-a tornar a sentar-se em seu colo.

-Dionísio; ela falou, surpresa.

-Sinto muito, mas não estou a fim de dividir a minha ninfa com ninguém. Muito menos deixá-la a mercê de algum pervertido; Dionísio completou com um sorriso sedutor nos lábios.

-Uhn! E o que pretende? –ela perguntou, roçando-lhe os lábios com os seus.

-A noite é uma criança; ele respondeu, tomando-lhe os lábios num beijo intenso. –"E nós também"; ele completou em pensamentos.

**o**

**oo**

**ooo**

**oo**

**o**

Até a próxima crônica pessoal...

kisus

já ne...

_**Dama 9**_


End file.
